Brought Up This Way
by KendallsCoverGirl804
Summary: Songfic from Taylor Swift's song titled Brought Up This Way. James Diamond loses his wife in a car accident and has to raise his daughter by himself. Please read and review!


A/N: I decided to write this because I love this song by Taylor Swift and I don't think it was released, but it's still a good song. In this there is Big Time Rush the band. I suggest you listen to this song if you haven't already; it's so good and really sad. Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Scott Fellows does.

James' P.O.V

After 18 hours of my wife, Lauren in labor, I was finally able to have my newborn daughter in my arms. I looked right into her open and alert eyes to see her smile at me. Soon I heard footsteps in the room, knowing it was my friends and girlfriends I turned around to greet them.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Jessica Elizabeth Diamond." I said as they all awed over her. As Jessica grew older she and I became closer than ever. Her wanting to hang out and be with me more than everyone.

Her 2nd Birthday

I couldn't believe my daughter was going to be two, Lauren was pregnant with our second child, and I was so excited that I was going to have another child, just because I loved kids so much. For Jessie's birthday present, I got her a puppy since that was her second word besides daddy of course, and she had been bugging us to get one. I decided I would surprise her with an Alaskan Klee Kai. Once it was time for presents I brought in the cage with the puppy in it and she ran to it so fast I thought she was going to fall. We decided to name the dog before we gave it to her, so we chose the name Ace, just because we loved the name.

2 weeks later

I had just finished putting Jess to bed, and was waiting in the kitchen for Lauren to come home from getting groceries. Lauren was only a couple of weeks along, and I told her I would go and do some grocery shopping, but she insisted on it since it wouldn't be a big deal. An hour after I got Jess in bed, I received a call from Officer Adams, saying Lauren had been in a car accident. I called Kendall and Jo who lived right next door, asking if they could come and stay with Jessica, since my sister was staying at her boyfriend's house. Luckily, they said yes and with that I was out the door. I drove fast, but not too fast making sure I wouldn't get into an accident myself. Finally I arrived at the accident scene to see my wife's car torn up and her on the stretcher.

"Sir, are you her husband?"

"Yes…how is she?"

"I'm very sorry, but she was killed on impact and so was the other driver. I'm very sorry; we're going to take her to Reagan Hospital. You can follow us if you want to, but she's already deceased."

"Well my daughter is at home asleep, so I'll go and see her at the hospital tomorrow, right now I have to be with my daughter."

"Okay sir that's completely fine. What's your wife's name?"

"Lauren Diamond."

"Okay thank you. Are you going to be okay to drive home?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." I said as I broke down crying knowing that I had just lost my second child, and wife who was one of my best friends. Worst of all, my two year old daughter had just lost her mother, and her little brother or sister. After a couple of minutes, I was okay to drive home; I arrived to see Kendall sitting on the couch with a sleeping Jo in his arms.

"Hey man, what happened?" Kendall said as he woke up Jo; looking at my tearstained face.

"It's Lauren and the baby; they were in a car accident and died on impact." I said as I broke down crying again but this time into Kendall's arms. "I have no idea how I'm going to tell Jessica."

"Do you want us to stay the night?"

"It'll be fine, but can you guys come over in the morning because I have to tell Jessica and I wasn't Carlos and Stephanie here, along with Camille and Logan, so I can tell everyone together and I have to go to the hospital tomorrow to talk with the funeral home directors." I managed to say while sniffling.

"Okay no problem, we can all stay here with Jessica, unless you want us to come with you." Kendall said with tears in his eyes, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Probably just you, Logan and Carlos, sorry Jo."

"It's fine, it would probably be better if us girls stay with Jess anyways." Jo said giving me a reassuring look.

"Thanks guys and I'm going to call my sister and brother first thing tomorrow morning."

"Okay, well we should go now Jo.

"Yeah, we're so sorry James."

"Thanks and see you guys tomorrow, I probably won't get any sleep anyways. Kendall can you call the other guys and tell them to come over, but don't tell them about Lauren yet."

"Sure thing bud, and please try to get some sleep for Jess."

"Okay, I'll try. Goodnight guys."

"Night." I heard him say as I closed the door.

In the morning

I was in the kitchen fixing breakfast when I heard Kayla call for me meaning she was up. I walked into her room to see a smile come across her beautiful little face.

"Hi sweetie…" I said lifting her into my arms.

"Hi daddy!" She said not bothering to ask where Lauren was, because I usually got up first in the morning. We walked to the kitchen table and I placed her in her booster seat on one of the chairs so she could eat breakfast. "Where's mommy?" She asked finally.

"She's out running some errands baby girl, she should be back soon. But your aunts and uncles are coming over today."

"Yay…" She said as she giggled, she really loved her aunts and uncles.

10 minutes later

"Hey dude! Hi James!" Carlos and Stephanie said as I opened the door for them to come in.

"Hey guys, take a seat in the living room, I have something to tell you guys." I said as I went to shut the door once they were inside. But before I got the door closed my brother Justin, Kendall, Jo, Logan, and Camille all barged in the door. Brooke took Kayla into her arms since Kayla was begging for someone to pick her up. As everyone took a seat in the living room I shut the door and took a step toward the room everyone was in.

In the living room

I looked at everyone who was in the room, they were all wondering what was going on.

"So last night, I got a call from the police, there was a car accident involving Lauren" I watched Kayla wiggle her way out of Brooke's grasp as I kneeled down to her. "Kayla, you're mommy is dead…she's up in heaven now." I said as I watched my daughter's eyes fill with tears. "Come here baby girl." I said taking her into a big hug. I kissed her on the forehead and then looked up at my friends.

"We're so sorry man; we're here for you and Kayla."

"Thanks Logan, I figured since Lauren had no siblings and both of her parents have already died, I have to plan her funeral." I said picking up Kayla and putting her in my lap.

"We'll gladly help in any way we can James, you can count on us." Jo said as she took my hand in hers.

"Great, thank you so much guys. We'll discuss funeral plans after I come back from the hospital. Kendall, Carlos, Justin and Logan can you guys come with me?" I said as I gave Kayla to Camille.

"Sure, what about Kayla?" Jo asked.

"I want her to stay here with you guys."

"Daddy when will I see mommy again?" Kayla asked innocently as I got tears in my eyes, realizing she understood what happened yet didn't understand it.

"In couple of days sweetie, I'll be back just be good for your aunts."

"Okay." She said as I gave her another kiss on the forehead.

At the hospital

"Excuse me, what room is Lauren Diamond in?"

"Room 302, she passed away last night. Are you her husband?"

"Yes ma'am and this is her other family."

"Okay, all of you can go in."

"Thank you." I said as we left, soon we found ourselves in front of the door, none of us wanted to go in first, we didn't want to face the fact that one of our friends had passed away. Justin decided to open the door and go in first. Then Brooke and I followed, clinging to each other with Logan, Kendall and Carlos following and shutting the door behind us. Brooke was really close to Lauren, they were like sisters; they shared everything together. As soon as I saw my deceased wife, I broke down crying into Brooke's arms. By now we were all crying; soon I felt five hands on my shoulder, rubbing it soothingly.

"Guys, can you give me a minute with her?"

"Sure thing buddy." Kendall said wiping tears from his eyes.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Brooke said unwrapping herself from my arms.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine." I said as I watched them leave. "Hey baby, I still can't believe what happened. You should've seen Kayla when I told her, she was devastated. I told her you would see her again someday, I'll make sure to tell her all about you, just please watch out for her. I love you so much." I said as I broke down crying again.

At home

It was a long day, but I made some funeral arrangements, and that's all that really mattered, I was just ready to crawl into a corner and cry my eyes out, but I knew I had to be strong and not do that, for Kayla's sake.

On the day of the funeral

Justin and Brooke insisted on riding with us, I let Justin drive just knowing I would be to distracted and distraught to drive. I sat next to Kayla and sat behind the passenger seat. Finally we arrived at the funeral home, they allowed Kayla and I to view Lauren first, and then they would allow Justin, Brooke, Kendall, Jo, Carlos, Stephanie, Logan and Camille in, and then allow everyone else in. I was carrying Kayla and showed her Lauren.

"You think she looks pretty Kay?"

"Yeah…" Kayla said sadly.

"Do you wanna say anything to her?"

"I love you mommy, sleep good." Kayla said again sadly and quietly.

"Aww, that's perfect Kayla, come on lets go see Aunt Brooke." I said as I kissed her on the cheek and she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck. "Hey Brooke, can you take her so I can have a minute alone with Lauren."

"Sure James…come on baby girl I think daddy brought a toy or two."

"Kay." I heard Kayla say as I stood by the casket, working up the courage to say something to Lauren one last time before the viewing started.

"Lauren, I love you so much. I'm gonna raise Kayla the best that I can, and hope that you'd be proud of me. I love you baby." I said as I looked down at my deceased wife.

"Sir, do you want us to start the wake now?" The funeral director asked as I stood up straight and wiped my tears away.

"Yes, that's fine." About an hour and a half after of our family and friends paying respects, the actual service started. First the reverend spoke, and then it was time for the eulogy. I decided that there would be two eulogies. One from myself, and one from my sister. I decided I would go first, when I was in the middle of my speech, Kayla stopped everything and said quietly "Everyone be quiet, mommy's asleep." As she said that Brooke pulled Kayla tighter into her embrace, and I chuckled replying "Yes she is Kayla." After my eulogy, it was Brooke's turn, but she ended up breaking down in the middle of it, so luckily the reverend was nice enough to take over for Brooke. I ran up to hug her, and bring her back to the couch, letting her lay her head on my shoulder.

20 minutes later

After the visitation ceremony was over, it was time to go out to the cemetery and bury Lauren. Finally we arrived at the cemetery, seeing Lauren's casket on a stand. The reverend started to say the last prayer, while I held Kayla. Before we had to leave, the reverend let Lauren's family and extended family put their hand on her casket, along with a rose. As the reverend finished up the prayer, Kayla turned her head to the side to whisper something to Brooke.

"Aunt Brookie, can you play with me later?" Kayla whispered with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sure baby girl…"Brooke replied as I rubbed her back, and kissed her on the cheek.

"We'll be okay angel." I said whispering in her ear. Then Kayla turned her face back around rubbing her face against mine. "Do you wanna watch mommy, go down there?" I asked her.

"No daddy." She said quietly and had a somber tone in her voice.

"Okay, that's fine." I said as we turned around and started our walk back to the car. To be honest, I didn't even want watch them lay Lauren down in the ground. Brooke was walking with me, her arm around my waist, with my other arm around her shoulders.

"I love you big brother."

"I love you too Brooke…are you still gonna live with us?" Already knowing Brooke wouldn't move out, even if her life depended on it.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"It's more than okay, that room will always be yours."

"Okay thanks James." Brooke said as she looked at Kayla who was waving.

"Bye mommy, I love you." I heard Kayla say as I teared up again.

"Mommy loves you too sweetie." I said as I kissed Kayla's forehead."

"Is Aunt Brookie still riding with us?" Kayla asked hopefully.

"Yup, and Uncle Kendall is going to drive us, and Aunt Jo is riding with us too." I replied smiling, as Justin got in the back with us.

"Yay!" She replied a little happier.

5 years later

I was in the kitchen fixing dinner, when I heard the front door slam shut. Immediately I knew it was Kayla, home from another day in the second grade.

"Hey Kayla, where's Sophia?" Sophia was her friend who lived next door; she always came over after school to play with Kayla, since the bus stop was right outside of our house. About a year ago, we all moved back to Minnesota because of BTR ending, Kendall and Jo ended up getting married and had their son Kyle about two years ago. Carlos and Stephanie had just gotten married about six months ago, and were expecting a son. Logan and Camille had gotten married and had a daughter named Maya. Katie and her boyfriend Adam were engaged, along with Brooke and her boyfriend Tyler. My brother Justin had joined the military about six months ago, so he was gone. Once we finished Big Time Rush, everyone including my brother and sister all moved back to Minnesota for a fresh start.

"Sophia couldn't play today, she wasn't having a good day, and neither am I."

"Why what happened baby girl?" I asked pulling out a chair for her to sit down in, as I sat down.

"Some girls in school were bullying me because I'm an only child, and I don't have a mommy to do girl things with."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry."

"I'm just gonna be up in my room, I don't wanna go back to school tomorrow, the girls in my class are mean."

"Baby, if it'll help. I'll go down there tomorrow and talk to your principal."

"Okay, I'm gonna go upstairs and do some homework before dinner."

"Okay baby girl, it'll get better. I promise."

"Yeah, I know."

The next day

Usually Kayla took the bus to school, but today I said I'd drive her and take her to get doughnuts before school. She was so excited about that, and I could tell it made her day already good. After I dropped her off, I decided to park my car in the visitor parking lot and go talk to her principal.

"Hi, I need to speak to Principal Hawkins." I told the secretary who was sitting behind the desk collecting attendance from classes.

"Okay, one moment."

"Thank you." I said as I took a seat.

Minutes later

I was sitting in Principal Hawkins' office, telling him about Kayla and her classmates. He had said he would talk to the teacher, and hopefully get it to stop, but there was nothing he could do to punish the girls in Kayla's class. I was okay with that, I just wanted something to be done.

9 years later

Kayla was getting so much older, starting to drive, dress more age appropriate, and date guys. I was nervous she'd end up with the wrong crowd or do something stupid, but I had to let her grow up and make her own mistakes or else she'd never learn. Kayla was dating the star quarterback of the varsity football team, and she went out with him every Saturday night. Her curfew was at eleven, but I always stayed up to make sure she came home okay. I watched the front door open, and heard it close as I saw my sitting in front of me with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked worriedly.

"Daddy…he wanted me to have sex with him, but I couldn't. I knew you and mom wouldn't like that and then I wouldn't be your little girl anymore."

"Baby you'll always be my little girl…I know that you'll have to grow up at some point, and have to do that at some point, but I don't want you to do it with someone unless you're absolutely sure that he's the one, and that you love him."

"I don't think Matt's the one dad…I think there's someone better out there. When I said no, he started to yell at me and was telling me that I was selfish."

"Good Kayla, I wouldn't want you to make a mistake that you'll regret one day." I replied as I watched her get up from her seat, to come hug and kiss me goodnight.

"Night daddy, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart, good night." I replied as I saw her smile and then head up to bed.

A year later

I was watching some TV while waiting for Kayla to come home from a friend's party, when the phone started to ring.

"Hello, this is officer Davenport, there's been an accident, and you'd better come down here right away."

"Oh my god, I'm on my way." I said as I quickly hung up the house phone, grabbed my keys and ran out to my car.

10 minutes later

I drove as fast as I could, as I was driving I remembered this night from 15 years ago, and hoped it wouldn't end the same as it did then. I drove past accident scene to see the other car wrapped around a pole, and my daughter's car with a huge dent in the passenger side of the car and the bumper in the back all tore off. But I continued to make my way to the hospital, knowing my daughter might be in serious condition.

"Hi, I'm James Diamond, Kayla's father. What happened?"

"A drunk driver ran into the back of your daughter's car, he didn't see that she was stopped at a stop light, luckily there was no cars coming from the other sides of the intersection, and because there's snow and ice, her car slid and hit a pole, the pole didn't come down on the car, but her neck may have a serious injury along with her head.

"Okay, thank you. Officer what about the other driver?"

"He was killed on impact."

"Okay, thank you officer." I said as I shook his hand and entered the hospital room that my daughter was in. As soon as I stepped in and saw her I was taken back with what I saw, my 17 year old daughter laying in a hospital bed with her eyes closed, and a bunch of machines hooked up to her, including an oxygen machine. I walked over to the bedside to talk to my helpless little girl.

"Hey baby girl, it's daddy here. I love you and I don't want to lose you, you're the reason why I get up every day and do what I do. I need you to stay with me sweetie, I love you baby. " I said as I choked on tears, remembering where I was 15 years ago with her mother. When I finished letting myself cry I looked back down at Kayla as she opened her eyes and gave a little bit of a smile. I was ecstatic that my daughter was still with me. A few days after the accident they released her, allowing her to go home with a broken ankle, broken wrist, broken ribs, fractured collarbone, and some bruises on her face. Everything was going to be just fine.

A/N: Okay this might be a terrible ending, probably the worst ending ever, but I hope you liked this; I love this story almost as much as my other one with Kendall and his little girl. It's so cute!


End file.
